Podrias Perdonarme Algun Dia
by maestro jedi
Summary: Un momento puede cambiar el resto de nuestras vidas, siempre y cuando agamos lo correcto TXT Timmy X Tootie


Algún día podrías perdonarme – repuso un chico de pelo castaño, mientras de sus ojos azules se deslizaban delicadamente un par de lagrimas cristalinas

No lo se – repuso la chica de pelo negro, y lentes color violeta, mientras se daba la vuelta

Tootie por favor perdóname – exclamo el chico, mientras la chica trataba con toda su alma de no darse vuelta y besarlo con locura

No puedo Timmy, a un que mi corazón lo pida, tu hicisteis algo que no tiene nombre - exclamo la chica, mientras a duras penas empezaba a caminar, alegándose de coche

Tootie por favor dame una oportunidad, no vez que yo TE AMO – exclamo el chico, mientras trataba de zafarse del cinturón, y baja de su vehiculo, no podía dejar irse así, había cometido un error, pero se creía capas todavía de enmendarlo en parte

Por favor déjame explicarte, lo que paso – exclamo el chico mientras se interponía entre ella, la chica lo miro indignada y algo resentida, la situación la había incomodado de sobre manera y todavía el tenia la desfachatez de tratar de explicarle lo que había pasado, si ella había estado ay ella había sentido sobre su piel las carisias de su amado, lo que tanto había soñado al fin se había convertido en realidad

Entonces por que no era feliz, al fin Timmy estaba con ella, finalmente ella tenia una relación con el y ni Trixie Tang, podía destruirla, entonces por que se sentía tan sucia, tan repugnante, al verlo a los ojos solo podía sentir el deseo en ellos, y se sintió completamente utilizada

Tootie por favor déjame explicarte – volvió a repetir el chico, ahora completamente arrodillado ante ella

Timmy Tuner nunca te creí la clase de chico, que fuera capas de hacer algo así – exclamaba la chica mientras se abrazaba fuertemente el pecho, el chico la miro, no supo por que pero tenia la necesidad de abrazarla, la vio directamente a los ojos, sintió como si su alma se partiera al verla llorar, en ese instante supo que debía de dejar de ser un niño y convertirse en un hombre, sin mas la abrazo la chica se intimido ante esa muestra de control de su amado, pero al mismo instante se sintió otra vez sucia era la segunda vez que timmy invadía su espacio personal tan fácilmente

Suéltame – exclamo la chica

No – respondió el chico algo entrecortado, mientras la chica se volteaba a verlo a la cara, mientras de sus ojos salían un mar de lagrimas, el chico la miro serio, sabia que cualquier equivocación seria la ultima con ella

Por favor escúchame – susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, la chica abrió grandemente los ojos, o por todos los ángeles el la estaba seduciendo había soñado con esto casi toda su vida y al fin estaba pasando, pero para ella eso era algo que al final ella no deseaba

Timmy yo – susurro pero unos labios la silenciaron dulcemente, besándola sus ojos se abrieron sus lagrimas volvieron a emanar como dos ríos, sentía que Timmy solo la estaba utilizando, pero antes que pudiera decir algo el chico hizo algo que la dejo en shock

Tootie te casarías conmigo – exclamo mientras se sacaba una pequeña cajita de su pantalón, la chica vio el anillo un pequeño anillo de oro con un diamante rodeado de amatistas, su corazón se detuvo levemente no sabia si llorar o gritar

Se que fui un tonto pero, por favor quiero que tu seas la madre de mis hijos – susurro el chico, mientras le daba un suave beso en su mejilla, la chica solo pudo estirar delicadamente su mano asta tomar el objeto en cuestión entre sus dedos, verlo le daba el valor para hacer lo que sabia que tenia que hacer

Si Timmy acepto

9 años después

Amor despierta – susurro una dulce voz, la chica sintió que tenia ganas de dormir un poco mas pero no podía era momento de abrir los ojos, ay estaba al lado de su cama el chico con el cual estaba asta hace algunos instantes soñando, se ruborizo al pensar lo mucho que habían hecho y lo mucho que les faltaba por hacer

Amor siento a verte levantado tan temprano pero estos dos latosos no dejan que su papa los alimente, o no es así Tommy y Tammy – dijo cargando a sus dos hijos que con tres años cada uno eran una lata tenerlos tan mimados

Vengan con mama niños- exclamo Tootie, inmediatamente los niños se safaron de su padre y se aferraron a su madre

No ay remedio con esos demonios – dijo timmy sentándose al lado de su amada

Se parecen mucho a ti cuando eras mas chico – dijo mientras le daba un beso

Y también a ti acuérdate que tu me ayudantes en todos mis momentos difíciles – dijo el chico abrazándola dulcemente

Gracias - dijo la chica mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo mientras sus dos hijos los veían con cara de asco

Vámonos Tammy – dijo el niño poniéndose de pie

De acuerdo Tommy jugaremos a las traes y tu las traes – exclamo la niña

Eso no es justo – dijo el chico corriendo detrás de ella

Niños – exclamo Timmy

Lo se – dijo ella

Y dime en que soñabas – pregunto al fin

La chica dudo por un instante en responder pero al verlo ay al ver que a un que esa vez en el lago el estuvo a punto de forzarla a ser algo que ella no quería al final todo había salido perfecto eso le alegraba

en lo mucho que te amo – exclamo ella mientras le daba un fuerte beso, que contenía en su interior todos sus sentimientos por el dueño de su corazón

FIN

Comentarios dudas, sugerencias mentadas de madre y demás se aceptan por favor dejar comentarios o lo que sea cuídense

Que la fuerza los acompañe – Maestro Jedi


End file.
